The invention relates to devices for controlling the position of an instrumented cable towed in water, such as a marine seismic streamer, and/or an instrumented towed cable array (streamer array), and especially to control devices where the wings or motor and drive gear housings provided with wings house drive means, power supply, electronics and sensor means.